


Steam

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kuroo is a trouble making dom, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kuroo wants to wash Kenma's hair...





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read the others in the series. Kenma is a sub awhile bokuakakuro are switches but Akaashi is the main dom, he calls all the shots, if he thinks things get to be too much, he will tell them to slow down or stop even if whoever the sub(s) are don't say the safe words.
> 
> Also I'm writing this on a small tablet while in vacation, there are mistakes, I know.

Kuroo opened the door to the shared appartment. "I'm home!" He called out, he could faintly hear the sound for the shower running. It had to be Kenma. He was always home before everyone else. Kenma worked in the mornings at a cafe, Bokuto had an office job, Akaashi did photography and he was a elementary teacher. At least they were that by day, by night they would go to friends bdsm parties. One was coming up. He wondered if Akaashi would make them all subs or have another be dom.

"Kuro? Are you home?" Kenma called from the shower. He smiled at the nickname as he made his way to the bathroom. " I'm here Kitten, you need something? " he asked, opening the door. Steam greeting his face.

"Do you want to join me?"

Kuroo arched an eyebrow before his mouth curled into a smirk, he could feel his cock twitch. "Of course, we can save on water," he told him as he pulled off his shirt and peeled off his pants and underwear. He stepped into the shower, golden eyes looking back at his. "Rough day at the cafe?"

" No...what about you...were the kids well behaved? "

The older hummed, pushing along strand of hair off his boyfriends neck. His fingers gently trailing and tapping his neck, he could see the left over hickeys he had marked on him from last time. It was so beautiful, to see the black and blue marks.

"Akaashi's going to start punishing you for these," Kenma motioned towards his biten body.

"Its worth the punishment," Kuroo grinned tracing over the hickeys, if it was up to him he'd mark him up more, but, he had to let them heal. "Do you want me to wash your hair?"

" I know you aren't here to wash my hair. "

"You hurt me, but you are correct kitten," the older moved, pushing his boyfriend against the shower wall. He wasted no time capturing Kenma's lips, biting the bottom one, his boyfriends small moans going straight to his cock. God he just wanted to devour him, Mark him, make him always be painted black and blue. He dropped his hands to Kenma's waist, grinding their erections together. It wasn't enough. "What do you want me to do Kitten?" He groaned into the youngers ear.

"Fuck me."

Kuroo didn't need to be told twice as he backed away to reach into the cabinet. He was lucky he was tall with long arms, meaning he didn't have to leave the shower to get the bottle of lube. "You look so nice like this," he complemented pouring the lube into his fingers, bringing them down to Kenma's hole. He circles the ring of muscle, teasing. The look on Kenma's eyes were impatient. He could drag this out, but then the water would be cold. He decided to make it quick, shoving to fingers in deep, twisting and curling them right away. He watched as the youngers back arched as he fucked him with two fingers, adding a third. He could feel him moving, he could hear his hard pants. He knew he was close already so he wrapped his free hand around Kenma's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts until he felt him tighten around his fingers, cum landing on his hand and stomach. Without a chance for Kenma to rest he pushed him onto his knees. "Come on kitten," he encouraged, he nearly laughed at the killer look the younger was given him.

He stared, watching as Kenma face him a small lick, taking his cock into his hands, stroking slowly. "So good," he hissed as his boyfriend took him fully into his mouth. He could feel his moans, mouth tightening around him. " Can you take it all? " Kuroo asked the younger, leaning his head back as Kenma took him into his throat. If course he could, he was trained to do that. The steam was fogging around them. The hot water pelting their bare bodies. It was good. His hands threaded through Kenma's hair, gripping it tight as he thrusted deep into his mouth. He moaned feeling his boyfriend gag around him. "Come on Kitten, you're doing so good," he encouraged holding Kenma's head still, fucking into it. He nearly cried out as one of Kenma's hands played with his balls. His thrusts becoming erratic before pulling out, his cum landing on the males face and hair.

Kuroo was breathing heavy as he looked down at Kenma. "Sorry," he apologized seeing the mess on his face. "I'll wash your hair for you now?" He chuckled as Kenma rolled his eyes.

"When's Akaashi coming home?" Kenma asked standing back up.

" I'm not sure, why? "

"...no reason."

"Kenma."

" ... "

"Kenma!"


End file.
